


Sight Unseen

by siggy



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggy/pseuds/siggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When loneliness is a burden, not a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Unseen

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

[x files](http://siggy.dreamwidth.org/tag/x+files)  
  
---|---  
  
Sight Unseen

  
 Scully turns to someone for comfort,  post 'william' fic .
    
    
    Sight Unseen  
    By: siggy  
    Category: Angst, Scully/Other but really MSR (Oh, just read it   
    and you'll see)  
    Rating: NC17   
    Spoilers: William  
    Disclaimer: The X files are the property of Chris Carter and   
    1013 productions. No profit is being made.  
    Thanks: To Tali.   
    Summary: When loneliness is a burden, not a choice.
    
     
    
    For some reason I was feeling a little nervous as I stepped into   
    the lift. When Jean rang me last night and told me what my   
    latest job was, it struck me as unusual. Most of the time, I'm on   
    the arm of some rich, but bored, older woman, being paraded   
    about some party or charity event, and then, later in bed,   
    making sure she's satisfied, and although I say it myself, I'm   
    good at it. I get a lot of repeat business, so I must be doing   
    something right.  This, though, was something different.
    
    "Ben, honey. I've got a job for you, but you'll need to get your   
    hair cut." Jean told me over the phone. "I'm emailing you a   
    picture of how your client wants you to look, also there's a list   
    of instructions."
    
    I went over to my computer and sure enough there was the   
    email, I clicked on the attachment and a picture of a man   
    appeared. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes, and he   
    looked as though he could have been my brother. His nose was   
    a little bigger but we both had the same prominent lower lip   
    and little dimple in our chin. I looked at the list of instructions.
    
    I was to go to an apartment in Alexandria and take a shower   
    using the shampoo and shower gel that was in the bathroom. I   
    was then to change into the clothes that had been put out for   
    me and wait for my client to arrive. When she did, I was not to   
    speak unless requested to do so, and to only use her last name   
    'Scully.'  This was getting stranger by the second.
    
    So, this morning, after a quick visit to the office to pick up the   
    apartment key. I drove over to my hairdressers for the required   
    hair cut.  I was sorry to lose the length, a lot of my older clients   
    seemed to like me with longer hair, but it would grow back   
    quickly enough and anyway I was getting paid well to do it, so   
    who was I to complain.
    
    I got off the lift as the doors opened and walked down the   
    hallway in search of apartment number forty-two. When I got   
    to the right door I inserted the key and went inside, shutting it   
    behind me. The apartment had that uninhabited musty smell, so   
    I guess the place hadn't been lived in for a while. It must have   
    belonged to a guy. It just looked a little scruffy, with its   
    battered old leather couch and its mismatched furniture. It was   
    pretty gloomy; it didn't seem to get much sunlight. By the sofa   
    was a fish-tank, its filter pump was bubbling away, but there   
    were no fish in it. I had no urge to poke about the place, I was   
    just here to do a job, not to get involved in whatever little   
    dramas my clients were having.
    
    I found the door for the bathroom, but only after almost being   
    brained by a stack of cardboard boxes that started to topple out   
    of the closet that I'd opened by mistake.  Jesus, this guy was   
    untidy. I took a shower using the toiletries that were set out in   
    the shower stall. I towelled off and picked up the little pile of   
    clothes that had been put on the closed lid of the toilet. A pair   
    of grey cotton boxers, a well worn grey T shirt and a faded pair   
    of 501's which fit perfectly and hugged me in all the right   
    places. I guess he and I must have had the same height and   
    build. There were no socks or shoes, so I assumed that she   
    wanted me barefoot. I went back out to the living room and sat   
    down on the couch as per the instructions.
    
    I wondered how this encounter was going to play out. Who was   
    I supposed to be? An ex husband or lover that she still had   
    feelings for? I just hoped she wasn't going to want anything   
    too kinky. I wasn't much into pain, giving or receiving. Hell, I   
    kind of liked the rich old girls, who were just happy to have a   
    good-looking younger guy to show off to their cronies.   
    Someone who would tell them that they were still beautiful and   
    desirable. I was good at the charm, it was a pity that this client   
    didn't seem to want to me to talk, it was one of my best   
    attributes. Oh well, maybe all she wanted was a quick fuck and   
    I would be out of here and several hundred dollars better off.  
    The sound of a key in the door broke into my thoughts, and I   
    stood up to greet my newest customer.
    
    She opened the door and stepped into the room. She saw me   
    straight away. For a moment I thought she was going to faint,   
    when she looked at me her already pale complexion, turned a   
    ghostly white, and she wobbled slightly on her high heels. Her   
    eyes closed briefly and when she opened them, her composure   
    had returned. She wasn't what I expected, I don't really know   
    what I expected, but it wasn't this serious looking redhead. She   
    was dressed in a black pants suit, with a dark green turtle neck   
    sweater underneath.  It looked good on her, if a little sombre. I   
    waited for her to say something, but she just stood by the door   
    looking at me, her eyes moving over me, first to my face, and   
    then sweeping down my body 'til she reached my bare feet.   
    I've had a lot of women look me over, so I'm used to being   
    ogled, but not like this. Her gaze was so intense; it felt tangible,   
    like a long slow caress.
    
    She walked slowly towards me, taking off her jacket; she laid it   
    over the back of one of the chairs. Her eyes never left me, I felt   
    a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny, but I kept a bland   
    expression on my face. She stood in front of me, she really was   
    short, her head, even in those heels, only just reached my   
    shoulder. She seemed taller from the door. I was surprised   
    when her arms, suddenly wrapped themselves around my waist   
    and she pressed her body to mine in a fierce hug. Her face   
    pressed to my breastbone. She was breathing me in slowly; I   
    could feel her ribs expanding against my stomach. I kept my   
    arms by my side, not knowing what she wanted me to do.
    
    Her voice when it came was quiet and low "Hold me" was all   
    she said, so I put my arms around her I cupped the back of her   
    head with one hand and with the other I gently stroked her   
    back. A little shudder ran through her body, so I held her   
    tighter. We stood like that for a few minutes. The silence in the   
    room hung heavy, and I was almost glad to hear rain hitting the   
    windows. My hand was smoothing over her lower back when I   
    felt something hard and metallic under her sweater. I knew   
    straight away what it was and I moved back a step wondering   
    what the hell I was getting myself into. My clients don't   
    usually come armed.
    
    She looked up at me, and I almost got a smile, she reached   
    around and unclipped the holster from her waistband.
    
    "It's okay, I'm in law enforcement," she told me and walked   
    over to the desk and placed the weapon in the drawer.
    
    Shit, a cop. Was she going to bust me or something? What the   
    fuck was going on here?
    
    She must have seen the panic showing through on my face,   
    because she came back over to me.
    
    "I'm not on duty, this is personal," She didn't meet my eyes   
    and she looked a little embarrassed. Now, that, I could handle,   
    just as long as there were no handcuffs or bullets, I was fine.
    
    She took a deep breath and reached up with both her hands and   
    gently held my face, her thumbs making little circles on each   
    side of my jaw, then moving up to brush lightly over my   
    forehead. Finally her thumbs ran over my lips. She dropped her   
    hands down by her sides and held my gaze.
    
    "May I kiss you?"
    
    I nodded. Every client I met seemed to have seen 'Pretty   
    Woman' and assumed that all prostitutes, even the male ones   
    didn't allow kissing. However, all of my clients are women and   
    women like to kiss, so it's a big part of my job.
    
    Her hand palmed the back of my neck and I had to lean   
    forward so that she could reach me. Her lips gently brushed   
    mine, she had nice lips, full and soft. Her tongue ran along my   
    bottom lip and she lightly nipped it with her teeth. I opened my   
    mouth a little to invite her in. Her tongue slowly introduced   
    itself to mine. She tasted of coffee and mint. I knew that I   
    tasted tangy and salty from the sunflower seeds I'd been eating   
    on and off since I'd picked up the bag from Jean's office this   
    morning. I've had a couple of strange requests in my time, but   
    no one has ever asked me to eat sunflower seeds before.
    
    We kissed for several minutes, her tongue running over my   
    teeth and the roof of my mouth, she wasn't at all tentative, she   
    knew exactly what she was doing, and she did it very well. I   
    felt a rush of blood to my groin in response. It was nice for it to   
    happen as a result of the skill of my partner and not a conscious   
    effort of will on my part. We parted for air. She was breathing   
    slowly as though she were keeping herself in check. She was   
    aroused; her face was flushed.  I could see her nipples standing   
    proud beneath her sweater. I stood and waited for her next   
    move. She looked up at me and I noticed her eyes, they were a   
    vivid blue, they gave the strange impression of being icy cold   
    and yet as hot as the blue flame of a gas jet. Either way, you'd   
    get burned.
    
    Her hand went to the hem of the T-shirt I was wearing, she   
    lifted it up as far as my shoulders, but I had to do the rest as she   
    was too small to get it over my head. I dropped it on the floor   
    at my feet. Once again she held me close her arms clasped   
    tightly around my middle, cheek resting on my sternum, her ear   
    pressed against my heart. I held her too, she seemed to need   
    holding. It occurred to me that perhaps she hadn't been held in   
    a long time.
    
    After a minute or two she pulled away. Her eyes had lost some   
    of their focus and I realized that my transformation was   
    complete. No longer was I a mere substitute; to her I was Him,   
    whomever He might be. Her hands lifted to rest on my   
    shoulders; she slowly drew them down over my biceps and   
    then over my forearms. Her hands felt cool and soft as she   
    grasped my hands and lifting them to her lips she softly kissed   
    along the knuckles and then turning them over placed a kiss on   
    each palm. She let go and I dropped them to my sides.
    
    She looked at me for a long moment; her face was unreadable,   
    but her eyes held a look of such longing that was almost   
    painful to see. Once again I found myself wondering who I was   
    supposed to be. I never normally speculate on my client's   
    personal lives, I'm just not interested. I'll act the part and do   
    what they require, but that's all. This woman however, had me   
    intrigued; there was a miasma of sadness about her, yet, she   
    held herself so straight and proud, seemingly daring anyone to   
    pity her.
    
    "Take my clothes off."
    
    Her quiet request made my groin ache. I watched as she took   
    her pumps off; she instantly dropped three inches. I gently   
    lifted her sweater up and over her head and I dropped it on the   
    floor. She smoothed her hair back into place, pushing it behind   
    her ears. I located the side zip of her pants and lowered it, they   
    fell in a dark puddle around her feet and she stepped out of   
    them and kicked them away. She wore a white silk bra and   
    panties, simple yet pretty. My fingers undid the little front   
    clasp and freed her breasts from their confinement. She gave a   
    little gasp as my knuckles brushed her skin above the silk. I   
    was eager to see all of her so adding the bra to the pile of   
    clothes I gently hooked by thumbs in her panties and slipped   
    them down and off. I stood up looked at the woman before me.   
    She was in no way diminished by her nakedness.
    
    We stood in silence for long moments, each of us looking the   
    other over, I notice a few scars on her body, one especially   
    large one on her stomach just above her navel. I'd never been   
    with anyone who had scars before, unless you count the hidden   
    ones behind ears and above hairlines, they came with the   
    territory. The women I usually fuck are desperately clinging to   
    what they consider youthful, even though it gives them the   
    appearance of wax dummies, with their stretched and shiny   
    skin and their permanent expressions of surprise. Breasts like   
    store mannequins, hard and round on their bony chests. I liked   
    her scars, it made her seem more human and in a strange way,  
    it added to her beauty. Her hand took mine and she placed it on   
    her breast, her other hand went to the nape of my neck and she   
    pulled me down for a long kiss. My hand kneaded her soft   
    flesh gently; I could feel her hard little nipple against my palm.   
    She trailed her fingers down, over my chest and stomach   
    making the muscles there twitch. Her nimble fingers slowly   
    undid the snaps on my borrowed 501's, as though she'd done it   
    a thousand times. A warm hand gently cupped me through the   
    cotton of my boxers, sliding a palm up and down my length,   
    making my hips thrust forward. She moaned softly in my   
    mouth and began to trail her lips down my throat, gently   
    nipping my Adam's apple then lower, over my sternum to my   
    stomach until she sunk to her knees before me.
    
    I really wasn't used to being such a passive participant, my   
    clients normally expected me to be the one making love to   
    them. This woman was making me feel off balance and out of   
    control. I was being drawn into her little fantasy whatever it   
    might be. My breath was coming faster and I had to clench my   
    fists so I didn't just grab a hold of her and do the things I   
    wanted to do. I actually felt jealous of the guy I was supposed   
    to be; no one had ever touched me with such tenderness, such   
    longing. I suddenly understood what the word 'cherished'   
    meant.  Her warm, wet tongue investigated my navel, as her   
    hands ran over my abdomen before grasping the waistband of   
    the jeans and dragging them down my legs, taking the boxers   
    along for the ride, she got them down to my ankles and I   
    stepped out of them. Her hands swept slowly over my feet,   
    passing over my shins and calves and up over the long muscles   
    of my thighs.  I really couldn't believe my luck when she took   
    me in her mouth. At this rate I was going to end up paying her.   
    I could no longer keep my hands to myself and gently ran my   
    fingers through her hair at the back of her skull as she oh, so   
    slowly drew me in and out, her tongue caressing me as she   
    applied gentle suction. After long minutes of her tender   
    ministrations I had to gently grasp her shoulders to pull her up   
    to her feet. After all, it wouldn't do for me to embarrass myself.   
    I looked down at her flushed face. Her eyes where heavy lidded   
    and her lips were slightly swollen.
    
    "Touch me," she whispered in between kissing my chest.   
    "Please, touch me."
    
    My hands ran over her back feeling the muscles under her soft   
    skin I ran my fingers over the prominent ridges of her shoulder   
    blades and then trailed them down the ladder of her spine until   
    I reached the swell of her delightful ass with its firm, smooth   
    flesh. She sighed as I kneaded her behind and she pressed   
    herself closer to me, her hands sliding up to my shoulders.
    
    "Sit down." She said, as she gently pushed me to sit on the   
    sofa. The worn leather felt cool to my rapidly heating skin.
    
    She gracefully straddled my lap and began to kiss me in   
    earnest. Her tongue stroking mine, her hands holding my head   
    and stroking my jaw as my hands cupped her small breasts, my   
    thumbs stroking over the hard little buds.  I was really enjoying   
    myself now that I was allowed to touch her. This was more like   
    it. I started to let loose a little. I cupped the back of her skull   
    and gently grasped a fistful of her hair and pulled her head   
    back to expose her throat, which I kissed and nipped, but she   
    grabbed my chin and once again took control. I went for the   
    big guns and reached down and gently slipped a finger into her   
    folds. She gasped and her hips jerked in response as I swiftly   
    located her clit and began to gently circle the pad of my finger   
    over it. Her hips soon took up the rhythm. I looked at her face,   
    her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted, her breathing   
    grew heavier with her arousal. My own breathing was none too   
    light by this point, as there are not too many things sexier than   
    a willing woman writhing on your lap. My other hand was still   
    grasping her breast and I bent down to take the nipple in my   
    mouth. She gave a sharp cry as I began to suck and a definite   
    moan emerged from those glorious lips as I nipped at it with   
    my teeth. She surprised me by gently scraping her nails over   
    my own nipples and then reaching between us to take me in her   
    hand.
    
    "Please," she said, in between kissing me.
    
    She leaned over and slipped her hand down the side of the sofa   
    cushion, producing a little foil packet, she ripped it open with   
    her teeth and carefully rolled the condom slowly down my   
    shaft, making me sigh with the pleasure of it. I held her waist   
    as she rose up and positioned my cock at her entrance. I   
    couldn't hold back a groan of my own as her wet heat slid   
    down my length. Watching her as her back arched in pleasure   
    and she started to slowly rise and fall, she was beautiful.
    
    "Oh, God, Mulder." She breathed as she wrapped her arms   
    around my shoulders and pressed herself tight to me, her hips   
    still undulating. I figured this Mulder guy must be a complete   
    dick not to stick around for this. Didn't the guy know what he   
    was missing?
    
    She started to move faster, grinding her pubic bone against   
    mine on every down stroke and I could feel my own release   
    lurking not far away. I suddenly realised that she was speaking,   
    well, not speaking as such, just one word.
    
    "Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry," over and over, it was a bit   
    unnerving and I wondered what she was sorry for.
    
    Suddenly I felt her internal muscles ripple over my cock and   
    she gripped onto me so tightly, that I was sure I'd have bruises,   
    Then she let loose with a howl that didn't sound like pleasure   
    at all, it was more a cry of absolute anguish and I felt her come   
    hard in my arms, her whole body shaking. My own groaning   
    release swiftly followed. When I came back to myself I heard   
    her sobbing gently and telling me things I had no right to hear.   
    I wanted to tell her to stop. I wasn't him, she shouldn't be   
    telling me these things about lost babies and a desperate litany   
    of failure, I didn't though, I just held her tight, her voice in my   
    ear and the feeling of my cock softening inside her, somehow   
    more intimate than the sex we'd just had.
    
    We sat, still joined, our bodies cooling in the chill of the   
    unaired apartment. I could no longer feel her hot tears running   
    down my back. My ass was getting numb but I didn't dare   
    break the spell, she seemed reluctant to let me go. After several   
    minutes though, I felt her body tense and she slightly stiffly   
    pushed herself off me and stood. She didn't look at me, but   
    reached behind me to the sofa and snagged the rug off the back   
    and wrapped it around herself.
    
    "You can use the shower if you want before you leave," she   
    said, still avoiding my eyes. She'd surrounded herself with   
    more than just a blanket.
    
    I was glad to warm up a little in the shower. When I'd dressed   
    in my own clothes I folded the jeans and T-shirt and put them   
    back on the lid of the toilet where I'd found them. Walking   
    back into the living room I saw her sitting on the sofa, still   
    wrapped in the blanket with her knees drawn up to her chest.   
    She looked desperately lost. I felt like a complete shit standing   
    there waiting for my money. She startled a little as she   
    suddenly realised I was standing there.
    
    "There's an envelope on the table by the door," she said, and I   
    was disappointed to see that she looked ashamed.
    
    Not wanting to draw the moment out any longer than   
    necessary, I walked to the door picking the envelope up as I   
    went.
    
    "Is he dead?" I asked, suddenly wanting to know.
    
    "I don't know." Her voice was a whisper.
    
    I nodded and opened the door to step outside.
    
    "He'd forgive you." For some reason I felt the need to try and   
    make this woman feel better.
    
    She looked at me then, her eyes locked with mine, and she   
    shook her head slightly.
    
    "Thanks" she said, not believing me in the slightest
    
    I gave her one last look and walked out of the door shutting it   
    behind me, remembering just why I don't get involved in the   
    lives of my clients, it just makes thing too complicated.   
    Stepping into the elevator I rode it to the ground floor and   
    made my way out of the building and onto the street. I took a   
    last look up at the dark window of the apartment I'd just been   
    in, somehow knowing that I'd never be back. It was probably   
    just as well.
    
     
    
    The end                                 
    


End file.
